He's Not Really Yours
by SheeranHutcherson1D
Summary: Fang is a boy looking for a fake girlfriend to present his family, When he choose wild Max he doesn't seem that this plan can work. But as he starts to get to know her he starts to fall, hard. Story better than summary hopefully. R&R tanks
1. Idea!

**Hey guys new story. Don't worry I'm still keeping the other one coming. Just tell me if you like the plot so far. R&R**

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _Fang's fist started to hurt after punching the locker multiple times. He just couldn't believe that his girlfriend of four weeks had cheated on him. He had found them in bed at the party on Sunday, he couldn't believe this was happening to him because Lissa, his ex-girlfriend, wouldn't even kiss him until the second week of there relationship. And he finds her in bed with _him. _He couldn't believe it.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" My friend Iggy asked.

"Dude, Lissa cheated on me with Justin."

"Dude there no way that can be true."

"Yea it is, I found them on Sunday night in bed."

"Well punching the locker is not going to help you get over it."

"I know but it's better than crying."

"Yea, I guess." Fang didn't think that he could go back out there. After all he was going to present Lissa to his whole family on his sister wedding. He had two weeks to find a girl that almost fits to Lissa looks. Damn it! Why did he have to go to an all boy's school? He could have instantly found a girl in less than a minute. He was walking outside with his friend, Iggy, when he saw the jerk Justin.

"Don't even think about it man. He is not worth it." Fang thought this over and Iggy was right, Justin wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it at all.

"Ugh man I'm screwed." Fang said.

"Why?" Iggy asked.

"Because dude, I told my whole family that I was going to bring my girlfriend to my sister wedding."

"Well, did you tell them how she looked?"

"Yea."

"Ha, damn man you really are screwed."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

School went by like a lighting bolt for Fang that day. Every time he looked at Justin he had the urge to just go up to him and beat the shit out of him. He knew he couldn't do that for many reasons: One he could get expelled, two his dad would be furious, three… Well that was all he could think about. He didn't even want to hear his father talk about how he but there name embarrassment. How this fight would cause huge damage to his reputation. How his company could go down. Fang didn't understand why money was so important to his dad. His dad owned about 208 companies all around the world, they lived in a huge mansion, and they had cars from the most important companies, cars that probably cost billions to most people. But to his dad it was like giving two dollars to charity. It's funny to think that his dad would give money to charity because his dad won't even donate a penny to any cause.

"Hey man, I think I have a solution to your problem." Iggy said coming from the lunch line.

"Alright then let's hear it."

"So you know how you have to present a girl to your family."

"Yea." Fang responded bored.

"Well, how about we find another girl."

"Iggy I don't have time to look for a girl, much less date one."

"Fang man, I'm not telling you to date the girl. I'm telling you to find one and ask the girl to fake your girlfriend."

"What girl would want to do that?"

"I have one in mind."

**Hey guys hope u liked it **


	2. Meet Max

**Hey guys, i don't feel too good about this chapter. I feel like it was a little too boring soo sorry. Oh and thanks for all the reviews they were awesome I couldn't believe at how manny i got on only the first chapter.**

* * *

Fang was not exactly excited to meat this girl, Max. He did not want another girl in his life, he was not so sure if he wanted to deal with the girl Max. All he knew from what Iggy had described was that she was different, sarcastic, and stubborn. Although he was not excited he was excited to meet this girl, he just hoped she was nothing like Lissa.

"Hey man you ready?"

"Yea let's go," Fang and Iggy both got into Fang's black BMW and drove off. "So where exactly are we going?"

"We are going to the all girl school."

"What?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Iggy, Lissa goes to that all girls' school. I just…I just don't think I can face her at the moment."

"Fang be strong and face her, besides we're not going there to visit her we going to see Max."

"Right," Fang said sighing. When they got to the Evelyn High, Fang was not surprised to that the school look more like a house than a school everything was so fancy and for rich kids. No poor kid could ever attend this type of school, for one the school would never allow it and the person would not be able to pay for it not even with a full scholarship. Evelyn High was the same as Franklin High only for the most important people of all. They got out the car and waited for the bell to ring, as if on cue the bell rung. Girls came poring out the school like ants after peanut butter. The girls where Barbie material all where dressed nicely, with expensive clothing, expensive handbags, and with ego's the size of the world.

"Which girl is it?"

"Ummmm, hold up she hasn't came out…ah there she is," Fang looked to where Iggy was pointing. Fang could not believe that Iggy was actually serious. The girl was holding a skateboard, she was not wearing expensive clothing at all, her hair was multi color, she looked nothing like Lissa, and she did look stubborn. That could not be Max!

"Max! Over here." The girl looked over; Fang could not believe that it was her. He was officially doomed.

"Hey Iggy, who's the dude." Max looked over at him. Max did not want to admit it, but the boy was hot. Any girl at Evelyn High would date the stud.

"Max, this is my friend Fang. Fang, this is Max."

Fang pulled out his hand and said, "Please to meet you."

Max laughed and said, "No one is ever 'pleased' to meet me."

"Huh, your dang right about that." Iggy responded. "Fang, she not going to shake your hand, put it down already." Confused Fang had put it down. Fang could not stop looking at the girl; she was not what he had expected.

"See something you like?"

Fang was taken surprised, "Umm, I'm just surprised that's all." Max took a good look at the guy, he was tall, had dark hair, dark eyes, could tell that he worked out, and he was one of those snobby kids.

"See something you like?" Fang asked. Max just laughed.

"So Iggy what's the deal."

"We need you help. Come with us."

"Where?"

"The dumpster." Max gave Iggy a look , "The café a mile away."

"Great, meet you there."

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Fang asked.

"Nope, I got my own four wheels." Max said pointing to her skateboard. Max left leaving the two boy behind to wonder. Although, Max was wondering her self, what kind of help did they want. Max couldn't get into any trouble that was for sure. At the moment she regret ever meeting Iggy, if Iggy got her into any kind of trouble she would personally kill him.

**Like I said don't feel good about the chapter hoped u enjoyed anyways. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMMING...PLZ DNT STOP READING AFTER THIS HORRIBLE CHAPTER PLZ =)**


	3. Deal Or No Deal

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! HECA FREAKIN STUFF AS BEEN GOING ON THAT I COULDN'T UPLOAD! SORRY! HOPING TO BE BACK AHA!**

**Max P.O.V**

I was a little scared to see what Iggy wanted, because when ever Iggy came looking for me, it wasn't exactly for a good reason. Like there was this time Iggy came over to my house because he wanted to use my kitchen for a little expirement he had invented, lets just say that when ever Iggy came over to my house my mom always used to check him. Sigh. My mom, my mother died now she died two years ago, it's been hard since my dad hasn't been the same since she died. I was riding my skate board to the cafe, since Iggy texted me to tell me that, that is where he wanted to meet up. What had me more confused was why he had brought his friend with him. I knew who Fang was, that's all the girls ever talked about in school. And I finally got to meet him in blood and flesh. I had just arrived inside the cafe, when I was pulled into a huge hug.

"Man, I miss hugging you, Max." Iggy told me.

"I can't second that thought," I mumbled.

"You know you miss me," he said cockily.

I laughed, "Yeah, of course I miss you."

"Duh, who wouldn't miss this big piece of hotness that your looking at right now," He said while leading me to his table that was far from other people's ear reach. When we reached the table Fang was sitting there anxisouly, and looking a round. When he felt our presence he stood up. "Max this is..."

"I know who he is," I said in a matter-a-fact-tone.

"Hey," Fang said in a nice voice holding out his hand.

"Whatever,"I said if I didn't shake his hand the first time, what in the world makes him think I'ma shake it the second time.

"Do you not wanna shake my hand?" He asked.

"I didn't realize it was mandatory." I stated.

"It's proper manners," he responded. I snorted. "Did your parents not teach you manners?"

"Can we just get to why, the hec we are meeting here please?" I asked.

"Sure." Iggy said. "Would you like to start Fang?"

"You see I had a girl-friend who cheated on me this past week, and I also have a family wedding coming up in two weeks..." I tuned him out and looked at Iggy, giving him the bored look, he understood right away.

"Fang wants you to pretend to be his fake girl-friend for the wedding." He stated. I was shocked. What the hec! Why me, why the freaking me? Oh hell na, I wasn't asking these question in my head.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Your the only girl that hasn't fall for my looks," Fang stated.

"I'm not even pretty," I argued. "Besides I look NOTHING like Lisa!"

"Max, lower your voice. And shut up before I slap you, you really are pretty Max believe it or not," Iggy stated looking sincere.

"No, I won't do it," I said ready to stand up.

"Please Max, please." He said grabbing my hand, as shocks spread up my arm. What the hec was that.

"Just tell your parents you guys broke up," I snapped.

"I'll pay you," he said. Now he offended me.

"I'M NOT A FREAKING PROSTITUTE! Even more the reason to say no!" I snapped. He looked shock at my openness.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, looking like he was losing his patience. I looked at Iggy, who was pleading me with his eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I'll do cause Iggy, but I get the feeling your rich so I want something I've wanted for a while."

He looked like he was literally going to jump with joy ," Yeah anything."

"I want $300 for doing this, and some Beats earphones. "

He looked a little shocked, "That's all, $300 dollars. Hmmm...Here I was gonna offer you $1,000." He said looking thoughtful.

"Ha, if you wanna give me that much. I won't refuse." He had let go of my hand, as I took mine out, "Deal or no Deal," he laughed and shook my hand.

**I'M BACK HOMIES I HOPE THIS IS GOOD AHA TELL ME UR FEED BACK I'MA TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORY TODAY ALSO! FEED BACK AND UMM CRITICISM HELP ME ! I NOE THERE GONNA BE HORRIBLE GRAMMER BUT HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AHA! I KINDA LIKE THIS CHAPTER TO YEAH TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	4. Promise

**Max P.O.V**

I can not believe that this is actually happening to me! I mean this is probably the most exciting thing that will ever occur to me! I'm going to go to NEW YORK! My dream place to live, where I want to move as soon as I graduate my school, I have been reaching to those schools since I was an 8th grader. And now I get to go there, for FREE! I don't have to pay a DIME! My goodness life is being good to me at the moment, well until I get home of course. Even though I am feeling like a prostitute at the moment, I'm enjoying the fact that Iggy thought of me, ME, for Fang's fake girlfriend. In four weeks, I get to go. Four weeks we will be out for winter break, *sigh*, men can you tell how happy I am?

"Are you stupid, Denise!" Exclaimed my father I walked through the doors, not again I groaned.

"I'm sorry, Harold," Mom said in quiet scared home.

"You're such an idiot!" Just then I heard a slap, I ran straight to the kitchen. Where I found my mom on our tiled floored, hunching over crying and holding her cheek. I hate when this happens.

"What the freaking fudge is the matter with you, IDIOT!" I screamed at him while helping my mom up.

"MAX!" My mom said looking at me with a stern face.

Harold walked over to me,"Oh, so you think that your brave, huh? You think you can talk to me the way you want," he started pulling my hair," guess what little girl, I'm the man of this house. I say what goes and what doesn't. What I do is right. What I say is right. You understand?" He said tugging my hair.

"Your no man," I said, then I spat in his face. He was taken aback at first, I was feeling pretty content with myself until I felt a strong-like-brick come across my face, I to fell to the floor like my mother. I can not believe this IDIOT! Just hit me, I looked up at him in discuss," I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! You have no right to do that!"

"I AM THE MAN OF THE HOUSE! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO EVERYTHING."

"Max, calm down..."

"No Mother, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! He just hit me! Defend me I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!" I said yelling at her, pointing my finger at her.

"Max, maybe next time you shouldn't provoke him," she said in a quite voice.

"WHAT! Wait, What! So this is my fault! You have to be kidding me. MOM!," I said on the verge to tears," I can't wait til' I get out this house."

"Go to your room young lady," my mom said pointing upstairs. I started climbing up stairs, looked back midway,"you shouldn't deserve to be called a 'mom', Denise." The looked on her eyes showed me betrayal, sadness, and heart-broken. All and more things I felt. I ran to my room slammed my door, laid on my and let tears fall down my eyes. I don't understand with my mother stands this guy, I mean he just not fair. I would call the police if I could, I did once to they let him go off on bail. When he got home I got a good beating. Sometimes its hard to hind the bruises, and for some reason it takes like three weeks for them to fade! It's annoying, but I'll be gone in four weeks! I just need to stay out of home for a while, school seems cool since finals are coming up. I drift to sleep, thinking about New York, and my future.

**Fang P.O.V**

****"I still can't believe I'm doing this." Fang stated as he shot a three pointer, him and Iggy were playing basketball.

"Bro, you just need to _chill._"

"I just get the feeling something will go wrong."

Iggy took the ball from Fang and shot at the mid-court line," look like I said you need to chill, keep thinking negative and things will come out bad. Think positive and everything will be awesome!" He shouted as he try to do a rebound.

"But, are you sure Max is the correct girl, I mean she is sooo..."

"Tomboyish," Iggy finished Fang sentence, " Look believe when I tell you, Max can turn into the sweetest angel ever. She good at acting." He said staring straight into Fang's eyes, Fang still looked at ease. "Just promise me something."

"Anything bro," by this time they had stop to take a drink of water.

"Just... don't fall...don't...don't...fall in love with her," he said in such a serious tone that Fang didn't know if he was joking around or was serious.

He laughed a little and said," Believe me I won't."

* * *

**YO, YO, YO hahah hope you guys enjoy it! i love this chapter. keep sending those awesome reviews you guys are the best! :) much love :) TwilightTaylor633 :)**


	5. Alone

Max P.O.V

In two weeks I will be leaving, the exciment was just too much to bare. I wanted to leave already. I asked my mom for permission, but of course she told me to ask Harold, I knew I just knew that when I do it won't end pretty. But I have to do what I have to do, I'll be eighteen in a few months, I'll be able to leave, nothing will get in my way. That I promise. I was walking down our old fashion hallway at school, with blue-colored lockers, our lockers where the long one's. The one's where you can put a full length mirror in. Yep, that's what you get when you go to a good private school. I was putting my books in my locker when I was pushed, I turned around to find to find green eyes throwing daggers at me, it just so happened to be Hair Wonder. Great.

"I heard you are going out with Fang, bitch," Lisa growled.

" Who told you that big fat lie?"

"Fang." I was shocked, why in the world would Fang be opening his big mouth about us.

"What exactly did Fang say?"

"That you were going to New York with him, that you guys been together for a while now, and your taking my place at the wedding. But I ain't even tripping that is all you are doing, taking my place at the wedding. Just know that when Fang is with you, he is thinking of me."

"Hmmmm, I didn't know whores ran through his mind," I said in the sweetest voice I could.

"Don't rub me the wrong wa-"

"Lisa, you are not worth my time. I promise you, nothing is going on between me and your boy toy, Fang."

"Good." She said a little satisfied.

"But, I want there to be something," I said getting close to her," I promise you, he will fall for me."

"Is that a bet?"

"Most defeniteley." I said and walked away. I took out my phone and texted Iggy.

Me: I want to meet Fang and you, at you're house, after school.

Iggy: Why?

Me: Just Do It.

Iggy: kay.

"Hello," I answered my phone.

"Max," Iggy responded.

"Yeah, what's up."

"Want a ride to my house?"

"Is Fang with you?"

"No he is meeting us at my house."

"Kay, come pick me up."

Five minutes later a yellow camero came rolling down the street, fast. I always told Iggy to drive slow, yet he never listens, I'm always scarred to ride with him. I swear one time we took a trip to a place that took 3 hours, but instead it took us one houre and a half. Imagine how fast his speed limit was, I couldn't even relax because I wanted to be on myself the whole way through. We arrived at his house 10 minutes later, when we arrived I saw a black lambo in the drive way. I got out the car and went straight to the car, admiring it with all I could.

"Beauty, isn't it." A deep voice said behind me, I turned around shock, to see what look like a Greek god in front of me, it's been two weeks since I have seen him. And man he's taller, has more muscle, and if possible his eyes are darker. Just when I was admiring, I remembered that I was mad at him. So I did what my instinct told me to do, I tackled him. He was taken off-guard so he didn't have time to respond. "Max, what the fuck!"

"How about you stop blabbing your big fat mouth to the whole world!" I said while grabbing the colar of his shirt. I was still on top of him, bothe legs on either side of his thighs.

"What are you talking about!" He looked confused.

"LISA!" That seem to catch his attention. " Why did you tell her about this?"

"I didn't tell her about the deal?" He said confusion in his voice and in his face.

"No! But you told her we were going out!"

"Well we might as well, get practiced."

"When we leave, that's when we are a couple, not before, understood!"

He sighed before answering,"fine." I was about to get off of him when he grabbed the back of my head and pushed my head towards his lips, we were inches away. My body was getting excited with his touch and with the closeness,"don't you think we should get started on other practices?" He asked in the sexiest seductive voice there was. All I did was stare into his dark eyes, basically black, I was leaning in ready to kiss him, when he pushed me off his body. I was taken aback. Reality hit me and a blush spread to my face, not wanting him to know what he cause, I hid my face.

"Well, wasn't that a fun thing to watch," Iggy said in the background, wow totally forgot he was here. "Is that why you wanted to meet Fang today?"

"Yes," I said finally recovering.

"Let's get you home then," Iggy looked tired and sad for some reason, he is usually filled with energy.

"I'll walk."

"You live across town, I'm not letting you walk!"

"Iggy, you know what happens when you go to my side of town, people don't trust rich kids."

"At least let me leave you at a corner or something," he pleaded.

"I'll give her the ride Iggy, you look tired anyways." Iggy looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it. He brushed past us, whispering a 'thanks,' to Fang.

" Well, I guess I will be going now," I said while I started walking home.

"Where do you think your going."

"Home."

"No your not, I'm giving you a ride."

"How about you let me drive?" I asked with hope.

"Hahaha, how about no," he said in a serious tone.

"Fine," I said a little tired of fighting.

The ride home, or to the corner, was quiet, I only talked to give him directions or to correct him on somethings. The best thing about this was that the silent wasn't awkward it was a nice silence til' he ruined of course.

"So tell me about yourself," he said in a casual tone.

"What do you want to know?"

"Hmm, what's your favorite color?"

"Ha, really,"I asked looking at him, he nodded," Aqua green."

"Aqua Green. Not green, or blue, or baby blue, or neon green. But aqua green." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"My turn. What do you look for in a girl?"

"Hmmm, oh I know, oh wait I don't know. She just has to catch my attention."

"Explains why you dated Lisa."

"Can we not talk about her please." He said anger in his voice, " What about your family."

"Skip." I said with ease.

"Tell me about them." He insisted.

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"Are they like vampires or something."

"No," I was getting frustrated at this point.

"Then tell me."

"FANG, I SAID NO, NOW SHUT IT!" I screamed while turning to gaze at him, knowing my brown eyes turned dark. He looked taken back, he look like he wanted to say something but decided against it. "Turn here."

"Stop." I opened the door to get out when he grabed my arm.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have insisted."

"It's fine, maybe another day, I'll tell you about them." I said with a forced smile, his eyes sparkled as he nodded. I walked home at night, I never felt threaten by the streets here. Knowing I didn't have beef with anyone so I didn't have to worry. When I approached my house I saw the lights still were on, no that was never a good sign. As I entered the filthy hole called my home, the smell of alchol recevied me.

"Where have you've been all night," Harlod asked in a drunk voice.

"School night," I said annoyed.

He stammered towards me,"Liar!" He screamed.

"Sleep, Harold." I said heading towards my room.

"Oh no you don't, your mom left me today."

"Wait, what," I said turning around fast,"She didn't wait for me?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"No, she left packed her things, and left."

"Liar!" I screamed.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" He said getting heated, no not now.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"What did you say?" He asked I didn't have time to respond before I felt the slap of his hand on my face.

"No, please not tonight," I pleaded, but my pleads were use less he kept hitting me, here and there. Except this time I didn't feel the pain, the only pain I actually felt was the fact that my mom had left me. I was left with this monster, who was probably going to hit me every day. And I was probably going to have my whole body bruised for weeks now. Why mom? That was my last thought before I blacked out.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! I WORKED HARD! MAY BE SOME MISTAKES I JUST REALLY WANTED TO GE THIS CHAPTER OUT THERE! NEXT CHAPTER LETT GOO! AND I'M HAPPY CAUSE THE NEW YORK GIANTS WON THE SUPERBOWL! LET GO! MAYBE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL DEDICATE SOMETHING! HAHAH THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! AND REVIEWING! LOVE YOU GUYS! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING :)))))**


	6. Forever Gone

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry i took so long. My computer was stolen and I couldn't update but here :)! I'll try to update more now that I'm on Fall Break :)**

* * *

**MAX **

On Saturday I will be leaving with Fang. My anxiety has killed me these past two weeks. So much has been going on, for one my mother truly left me. No mercy at all, she hasn't returned but I know she will, maybe not for the reasons I want her to though. Then there is Harold who has been hitting me non-stop these last two weeks, he has given me breaks but that is only when he forgets he has a home. On those special nights I savor them and try to study as much as I can, I need to keep up my 4.0 GPA. But then I walk to school and always find him a couple blocks away from home, I never bother to help him, I just watch him. Mid-terms were this week since we were going off on winter break, since my school is filled with rich girls with rich parents, the parents pay for a month of for winter break. One of the ups of attending this school. I never worry much about mid-terms because they seem easy to me, I never go out so all I do is study. But this weekend, I'm off, and I'll be free! I've used more make-up than usual to hide my bruises, and I look like a clown who doesn't know how to apply their make-up. I'm practically the laughing-stock of the school. I need to get better at this.

"Hey Max," one of the teachers called after me.

"Yes, ?"

"Are you okay?" She asked looking skeptical.

"Yeah, fine why?"

"I don't know these past few week you look...well off."

"Just stressed about finals you know," I try to pull it off with a laugh, but hurts because my ribs are bruised from the beatings. I try and hide my pain.

"Okay, well if anything is wrong you can just talk to me," said this with a sincere smile on her face, it was really welcoming.

"I'll hold you up to it , thank you." I said while walking away. I was wondering why she cared so much when my phone vibrated, it was Fang.

_Fang: Hey!_

**Max: Sup.**

_Fang: Well then! Can I pick you up Friday afterschool? which happens to be tomorrow_

**M: Why?**

_F: Because we need to spend the whole afternoon together to see how much we can pull this off. -_- Stop being difficult. _

**M: Okay, but do you realize I have to take a whole luggage to school tomorrow. _ALL DAY!_**

_F:Okay I'll pick you up in the morning, take you to school, and then pick you up after school. Sound good?_

**M: Sounds perfect :) Thank you **

_F:God you are stubborn. See you tomorrow. _

**M:Get used to bro. **_  
_

I turn off my phone so I wouldn't get distracted anymore. I was ready to take the last test of the day and the week, AP Calculus, finally and then I could go home and pack! I was mentally reviewing the equations in my head when someone pushed me, I turned around aggravated, it was Lisa, great.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah you can actually, stay away from Fang." She snarled at me.

"How about, no." I snarled back.

"You don't want to test me, biatch," she said getting all up in my face.

I got back in her face," Lisa when will you understand, I'm not freaking scared of you, nor will I ever be."

"Okay fine whatever, but just remember that when ever he's kissing you or talking to you, all he will be thinking about is me." She said while leaving.

I wish I could tell her to not freaking worry, that I don't have feelings for that moron and nor will I ever, and he won't ever have feelings for me. When we get back from New York, he is all hers. Til' then he is mine, and I need him, he's my only escape. I just won't let him know that. I walked into AP Calc ready for this test knowing I would ace it.

I finished my test earlier than anybody else so I got to leave school early, I love this privilege, well I use to nothing is really waiting for me at home so I might as well just stay at school, but I needed to back so I headed home instead. When I arrived I noticed that it was silent, that was either a good or bad thing.

"Hello." No one answered this was good, I rushed to my room and looked for my suitcase, gone. What the hec where could it possibly be. Oh right my mom probably took it when she left. What the hec was I suppose you use now! I hurried to the room that used to be my mom, and checked if anything was there that I could possibly use, nothing.

"What do you think you're doing in here!" Harold slurred.

"I'm looking for my suitcase."

"WHAT FOR ITS NOT LIKE YOUR GOING SOMEWHERE!" He started getting closer to me.

"I know I just want it back in my room."

"Why? You want to run away, no one wants you! Your use less!" His words hurt more than his hit. "You know your very pretty," he says while caressing my face.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"What?!" He said while grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling it hard. "You know what I don't have time for this, I'm going out." I don't question him because the sooner he is gone the better it is for me. When I hear the door slam behind him I hurry and try to find the suitcase. After several frustrating minutes I give up and settle with trash bags. I grab two from the counter under the kitchen sink and run to my bed room, I first shove my clothes into one bag and my accessories in the other bag. I made sure that I didn't leave anything. My Plan was this:

-Go to New York and pretend to be Fang girlfriend.

-Use the money he pays me to pay for a small motel

-Finish school

-Use the motel as my temporarily home

-Never come back here again

It seemed like a well thought out plan that was why I was packing all my stuff. I was so eager for the morning to come, at night I couldn't stop moving in my seats because I knew that I would be going leaving this place forever and it was something that I have waited for my whole life. I just wished I was going with my mom instead of alone.

In the morning I got up with a big grin, despite the lack of sleep I got I knew I wouldn't be returning. I decided to text Fang to tell him I was ready and to meet me in the café that we first met in. He texted back with a simple okay. I got my two garbage bags and walked to the café. I would ride my skateboard but the bags would make it difficult to balance out my weight. I was walking comfortable when I felt a tug at my elbow, I looked to see who it was and saw it was Harold, no please no.

"Where do you think you're going with those bags?" He questions me

"No where just for a walk. I have to go to school."

"DON'T LIE TO ME."

"HAROLD I WILL BE BACK LATER TODAY! DAMN IT!"

"DARE YOU SCREAM AT ME!"

"Sorry," I whispered.

The next thing I knew I was on the floor clutching my face, I touched my face and realized he had cut my cheek. Before he could do anymore damage I got up and ran. I ran as fast as my legs could run with my two bags, I ran until my lungs burn, I ran and ran until I knew Harold couldn't catch me anymore. I ran until I bumped into a hard chest, when I looked up it was like an Angel literally saved me, except this angel went by the name Fang.

"Hey are you okay," He asked pretending to care, I knew he didn't really care I knew he was just acting. But why did I want to cuddle in his arms and just cry, why? I've never had this feeling before yet here I am before Fang, and I'm ready to just break down this wall.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said with more sternness in my voice than I actually felt.

"My God, what happened to you?" He asked finally noticing my cut.

"Haha, who says 'my God?"

"Max, stop trying to ignore my question what happened to you?" He voice turned serious and his eyes dark.

"I fell on glass and cut myself." I lied easily.

"You fell on glass and cut yourself," he said while caressing my face, gentle enough not to hurt me, "God, Max do you think I'm an idiot, someone cut you!"

"Look Fang, I really don't like this whole interrogation, if you don't like my answer just don't ask for it okay," I said while slowly taking his hand off my face.

"Fine," he looked around looking annoyed, and he seemed to calming himself down, when he looked calmer he turned back to me," where are your suitcases?" I lifted up my bags and blushed a little, he just raised an eyebrow. He didn't question me an further. "So do you really want to go to school or would you like to hang out with me today?" He asked humor in his voice.

"I think I'd like to skip school today, I mean I finished all my test so what else do I have to do there but torture rich girls." I said a smile creeping on my face.

"Hahaha okay, my house it is. This day is going to be great. Lets go." He grabbed my bags and we headed to his black Camaro.

"Seems you got a new toy." He looked up confused, I pointed at his Camaro, he just smirked.

"I sure did." His eyes sparkled when he said this, Lord boys and their toys. He opened the door for me and I whispered a quiet 'thank you,' this was it the last time I would come back to this place. Well not really but when I came back I wouldn't be going back to Harold.

* * *

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! MADE IT LONGER THAN USUAL OR SO I HOPE HAHahahah! yeah read and review read and review! **

"


End file.
